Ivy Wind: Thunderclan (SEASON 1/WEEK1)
Ivy Wind: Thunderclan Got this idea after I read Tangle 's "How to make a reality show" fan fiction Rules 16 cats from Thunderclan are chosen to compete against each other in challenges and nominate each other. Unfortunately, every week, the public will decide who gets evicted. In the middle of season, an evicted cat will come back and YOU will decide who it is! 2 intruders are chosen to compete as well in the middle of the season. WEEK 1 (INTRODUCTIONS) Ferncloud: Welcome to Ivy Wind: Thunderclan! I'm your host, Ferncloud! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Ferncloud: (gasps) That's not nice! Say sorry or I won't tell you what this show is! Crowd: (mutters) Sorry. Ferncloud: (smiles) Good, thank you! Now Ivy Wind is where Thunderclan cats do challenges and nominate each other and stuff. You pick who get evicted! Crowd: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Ferncloud: Here's Contestant #1, Purdy! (Purdy walks on to stage) Purdy: Hello everyone! My name is Purdy! Ferncloud: Hello Purdy. Now wait for the doors to open. Purdy: Okay-Wait. What's a door? Ferncloud: (sighs) Weren't you once a kittypet? Those big brown things over there with the golden handles. Purdy: Oh. (Doors open) Purdy: I remember something that looked like that. It was white an- Ferncloud: Sorry Purdy. No time for stories. Get in. (Purdy walks in and doors close) Ferncloud: Let's see what's going on inside the house! (Crowd cheers) {In the house} Voice: Welcome Purdy. Purdy: AHHHHHHH!!! Voice: I am Ivy Wind. I will explain everything when the other 15 cats arrive. 7 other toms and 8 shecats. {Back on stage} Ferncloud: That was... interesting... Crowd: NEXT CAT!!!! Ferncloud: Say please. Crowd: Next cat.... Pleeeeease! Ferncloud: Contestants #2 and #3! Please welcome Cinderpelt and Leafpool! (They walk on stage) Leafpool: Cinderpelt!!! My mentor!! Cinderpelt: :D (Doors open) Ferncloud: Enter the house! (They walk in and the doors close) Ferncloud: We'll be back after an ad break! AD Break Ferncloud: Weeeeeeee're back! (Crowd cheers) Ferncloud: Welcome Contestants #4 and #5, Millie and Darkstripe! (They walk on to stage) Ferncloud: Hey Millie and Darkstr- (Doors open) Ferncloud: Bye! (They enter and doors close) Ferncloud: Let's see what they're doing! {In the house} Darkstripe: Hi! Purdy: Hello. Darkstripe: I'm Da- Purdy: Wait! (Flips through The Original Series books) Darkstripe? (Darkstripe nods) Millie: I'M MILLIE! Leafpool and Cinderpelt: Hi Millie! Voice: 6 more toms and 5 more shecats. Everyone except Purdy: AAAAAAHHHHH! Voice: I'm Ivy Wind! {Back to stage} Ferncloud: 6 toms and five shecats? Okay! Contestants #6,7,8,9,10. Bluestar, Sorreltail, Hollyleaf, Brightheart and Snowfur! (They walk on stage) Snowfur: Bluestar! Bluestar: Snowfur! (Doors open) Ferncloud: Enter quickly. I want to finish this job! Crowd: WHY?! (The contestants enter and doors close) Ferncloud: Now, the six toms! Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Windstorm, Berrynose and Foxleap! (They walk on to the stage and the doors open) Ferncloud: Hi. Bye! The 6 toms: Wha..? Ferncloud: Get in! (They enter and the doors close) Ferncloud: Bye audience! (In the house) Voice: Hello, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Whitestorm, Berrynose, Foxleap, Sorreltail, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Brightheart and Snowfur! Cloudtail, Berrynose, Foxleap, Sorreltail, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Brightheart and Snowfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Whitestorm: Who's there?!?!?! Voice: I am Ivy Wind, the amazing person who runs the show! ANYWAYS, welcome to Ivy Wind Thunderclan, the first season! You're not nominating today. Every week, three cats with the highest nomination points will be up for eviction. The crowd shall decide who gets evicted. You have 5 points to nominate 2 cats with! The evicted cat will give out a power of their choice to a cat! There will be challenges every week too! So yeah... That's basically everything! Lionblaze: Show yourself! Ivy Wind: No. Whitestorm: Where is everything? Ivy Wind: Over there, (points to right) is the bedrooms. There, (points left) is the dirtplace. Here is the lounge. (Points straight) Over there is the nomination room. (points to a door that randomly appeared) That leads to challenge room! (Door disappears) Foxleap: Where did it go? Ivy Wind: It only appears during challenges. Jayfeather: Where is everything? Ivy Wind: I just told y- Oh, I forgot! You're blind. Ask someone else. Jayfeather:(mutters) Ask someone else" Ivy Wind: What? Jayfeather: Nothing. (Door appears) WEEK 1 (CHALLENGE) Foxleap: The door appeared! Snowfur: Is it a challenge? Ivy Wind: Probably. Enter the Challenge room Everyone: (Enters) (In the challenge room) Ivy Wind: Welcome to the challenge room! See that cat over there? (points to Ferncloud) Everyone but Jayfeather: Yeah. Jayfeather: No. Ivy Wind: Whatever. She's beside you. Ferncloud: HII! Ivy Wind: You have to get a cookie from her in the least time possible! Whoever takes the least time wins something! Loser, who takes the most time- is nominated instantly next week! Cinderpelt, you first! Cinderpelt: May I please have a cookie, Ferncloud? Ferncloud: Why? Cinderpelt: Umm, 'cause I asked politely? Ferncloud: Okay... Sure! Wait... no! Cinderpelt: Ugh fine. (grabs a cookie from Ferncloud's paw) Ivy Wind: Woah, 16.32 secs! '''TABLE' Cinderpelt: 16.32 secs Ivy Wind: Lionblaze is up next! Lionblaze: I need a cookie for the challenge! Ferncloud: No! Lionblaze: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!! Ferncloud: Well... (Waits for 3 seconds) Fine. (Hands cookie) Lionblaze: Woohoo! Ivy Wind: 16.43 secs! Cinderpelt: Oh! I won't lose! Table Cinderpelt: 16.32 secs Lionblaze: 16.43 secs Ivy Wind: Brightheart! Brightheart: (Tries to take a cookie from Ferncloud's paw) Ferncloud: No! (Doesn't let her) Brightheart: OMSC! A HAWK! Ferncloud: AHHH! WHERE? (looks around) Brightheart: (Grabs cookie) Ferncloud: NUUUUUU! Ivy Wind: 14.6 secs Brightheart: Woooo! I'm in the lead! Cinderheart&Lionblaze: NUUUUUU! Table Brightheart: 14.6 secs Cinderpelt: 16.32 secs Lionblaze: 16.43 secs Ivy Wind: Now your turn Berrynose! Berrynose: I am SO gonna win! Ivy Wind: 3 secs... 4 secs... Berrynose: NO! Ferncloud, please help me and give me a cookie! Ferncloud: Is it for the challenge? Berrynose: Y- No! I'm hungry! (Cute kitty eyes) Ferncloud: AWWWWW! Poor thing! Here you go! (gives cookie) Berrynose: SEE? Ivy Wind: 9.08 secs! Nice! Lionblaze: NUUUU! I might be instantly nominated! Table Berrynose: 9.08 secs Brightheart: 14.6 secs Cinderpelt: 16.32 secs Lionblaze: 16.43 secs Ivy Wind: Now, Foxleap! Hollyleaf: No fair! Leafpool: Ferncloud's his mother! Ivy Wind: Really? Foxleap: Fer- Ferncloud: (Hands cookie) Hollyleaf: No fair! Leafpool: Ferncloud's his mother! Ivy Wind: Really? Foxleap, 1.13 secs, you win! Everyone who didn't participate: WHAT? Ivy Wind: You won't be able to beat him. Lionblaze: (cries) I will be nominated! Foxlep: What do I win?? Ivy Wind: I'll tell you later. ''What does Foxleap win? Will Lionblaze be evicted? Nominations start and one cat will be evicted! Watch/Read Ivy Wind: Thunderclan (SEASON 1/WEEK 2)